Centerfold
by Kat-lady04
Summary: Desperate for Trowa to notice him in a different light, Quatre and Duo come up with a plan to prove that Quatre isn't as innocent as Trowa thinks. Rated for language and citrus.


Title: Centerfold

Author: Kat-Lady04

Pairings: 3x4 (get together), 1x2x5 mention (My lame excuse for citrus)

Warnings: Language, lemon-ish, Duo with a plan and a camera.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine but the story idea is.

"Words" 'Thoughts' /Written/

--------

"I don't know what I'm going to do Duo." Quatre bemoaned to Duo in his studio while Duo developed his film. "I've tried everything I can think of to get Trowa to notice me, short of stripping naked and climbing onto his lap! And even then he'd probably rationalize it as some perfectly innocent reason for me doing it." He sighed heavily. "I'm out of ideas." Quatre looked up hopefully at Duo. "Can you think of anything I could try?"

"Well, let's think here." Duo said, biting his lip in concentration. "Trowa's problem is that he thinks that you're too innocent to ever want anything like that right?" He mentally snorted at that idea, Quatre? Innocent? Perish the thought. "We just need to think of a way to prove to him that yes, you are interested, no, you're not innocent you perv, and yes, you would be _more_ than willing to do him in any way or position possible." Duo leered at him in the red light until he caught sight of the look of speculation and…predatory hunger on Quatre's face.

"Boy, would I ever…" Quatre tapered off into a sigh as visions of positions, and a naked Trowa danced in his head. Yum. They'd shared way to many safehouses and bedrooms during the war not to know what the banged pilot kept hidden under that turtleneck and those jeans.

Shaking his head at Quatre's glazed look Duo bent to look at the picture that was coming into focus and, as usual, his breath caught when he saw the subjects come into focus, this one was for his own private collection and he could feel himself start to appreciate the view. Two bodies entwined, naked and glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, caught in the moment of high passion on dark blue and black silk sheets. Heero, one leg on Wufei's shoulder while the other one was wrapped around his waist, hands gripping the headboard with white knuckles, had a look of pure ecstasy on his face with his bangs clinging to his forehead while his eyes where blue slits as they looked up at Wufei. Wufei meanwhile was also caught at his moment of completion buried to the hilt in Heero with one hand holding himself up and the other occupied with making sure Heero was taken care of. His head was being thrown back, making his loose, silken hair flair out around his head and his mouth was open in a silent cry while his eyes were closed in pleasure.

Duo swallowed thickly, remembering that night last week. That had been hot, hotter than hot, but it couldn't compare to what had come next. Three-way sex was _way_ more fun than one-on-one in Duo's opinion. 'Course he was biased, look what he had to look forward to after all. Life was good.

It was amazing, Duo thought as he looked at the now fully developed picture, what a single picture could convey. Taking photography had become his way of expressing himself, the side most people never saw. They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, well, a photograph , in the right place and time could be worth a million. That's when the Idea struck.

"Hey Cat," Duo called, jerking Quatre back to the here-and-now.

"Yeah?" Quatre asked, slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming about Trowa, again.

"You said you'd be willing to try _anything_ to get Tro to notice you right?"

"…Yes." He didn't really like the look in Duo's eyes, but he was desperate.

"I think I've got a plan." Duo grinned.

-------------------

"Just a sec." Trowa calledout as someone knocked on his door. It was late and he wasn't expecting anyone, but maybe it was one of the pilots, maybe even Quatre? He hoped so, he was lonely and Quatre's presence always chased away the loneliness. If only…no. better not think thoughts like that, he knew where they led. Quatre was too good, too innocent and pure to even _consider_ a man like him. Sighing quietly to himself, Trowa looked through the peephole on the door and couldn't see anyone.

'That's odd.' He thought and opened the door. There was nobody standing outside his apartment. He looked down both ends of the hallway but there was not a soul in sight. 'I could have swore…' He glanced down as he was turning to go back inside when he saw it. A thin package on his doorstep. It looked to be the size of a magazine, wrapped in a non-descript black covering with only his name on the front. Picking it up, Trowa walked back into his apartment and shut the door, his curiosity peaked. The lettering on the package was typed so he couldn't even tell who had sent it by the penmanship.

He sat on the couch and turned the package this way and that, weighing it in his hands and feeling all over. It didn't appear to be anything more than a magazine if his judgment was correct. But who would send him a magazine? 'Oh well, only one way to find out. Maybe there's a letter in here or something.' Using the knife he kept in his ankle holster, Trowa cut open along the top of the package and pulled out, 'What the hell!' a nudey magazine. A gay nudey magazine to be more precise. 'Why in the world would anyone send me something like this?' He'd thought that he'd hid his preference well enough that nobody outside the pilots and Cathy knew…that must be it. Duo. It had to be from Duo. Maybe some of his pictures where in here, that would definitely make sense.

Now that he had an explanation (or so he thought) for the magazine, Trowa started flipping through the pages looking for one that bore Duo's signature mark in the corner. When he finally found it though, at the very middle of the magazine with the fold out pages, his blood ran cold. There, on the two page spread was Quatre, sweet, innocent, pure little Quatre Raeberba Winner in all of his glory. And oh, what a glory it was too. Trowa had secretly thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Quatre had been…impressive, when he had occasionally caught glimpses of the smaller pilot naked during the war. You didn't share as many close quarters as they had without seeing quite a bit. But that was _nothing_ compared to what he was packing when he was excited. 'Damn.' Was the only thing his mind could squeak out from the white noise that filled his head.

Then reason returned to him. That wasn't Quatre, there was no way in hell that Quatre would _ever_ pose for something like that. So he turned the page, and promptly got an eye full of The-Person-Who-Looked-Like-Quatre in a very very tempting position that involved the use of handcuffs. Turning the page again, he was greeted by the look alike "dressed" as a devil with small horns peaking up through his blond bangs and his pointed tail doing some very interesting things with his _other_ tail. He had a look of pure lust on his face that Trowa would have given anything to see on the real Quatre's face, directed at him. several pages later and Trowa was about ready to explode, damn this person for looking so much like his secret love. If only it where, then he'd at least know that Quatre swung that way. Hmm, that thought just bought him back to the picture with the trapeze, which was right before the one that proved the model was as flexible as he was.

At the end of the set of pictures was an article about the model. No name was given which was odd, but he was a bit distracted by this point. In the interview, the model described his perfect man; tall, strong, quiet with a good sense of humor, someone to grow old with and the willingness to experiment. The last almost seemed like a challenge. /And, the article went on to say /I want someone that will be able to accept me for me and not be disgusted by my scars, both inside and out./

'Scars? What scars?' Trowa thought, not remembering seeing any scars on the beautiful body. He flipped back to the centerfold and looked the model over, checking every inch visible for scars of any kind, and that's when he saw it. The small, puckered scar oh his left side. He remembered when Quatre got that scar, it still haunted his nightmares. They had come so close to losing him to Dorothy's fencing foil. He shuddered in remembered horror before it hit him. That was Quatre's scar. Quatre's scar was on the model in the magazine. That was Quatre, not just someone that looked like him, but his angel, Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Oh, shit." Trowa whimpered as he started flipping through the pages, looking for, and finding, the scar on every picture like some erotic 'Where's Waldo'. His memory of the sweet innocent boy that he'd thought he knew had just been sold up the river. His Angel was the Centerfold. He stopped in his flipping when he noticed a pattern in the way Quatre's lips where positioned. Starting from the front yet again, he flipped them in slow motion and watched in wonder as Quatre mouthed his name. When he had made it to the interview, again, he noticed something that he hadn't before. There, at the bottom of the page, was the question.

/Do you have anything you would like to say to your 'Special Someone'/

/This whole modeling thing had one purpose only. I want the man that I love to know that yes, I am interested and to find out if he is also. If he is, all he has to do is come and talk to me. If not, please just ignore this ever happened. If I don't hear from you by nine pm. tonight I'll understand and I won't bother you with my feelings ever again. I just hope we can still be friends, whatever your choice may be./

Trowa sat stunned, staring off into space as a million thoughts and memories chased each other around in his head, all of them boiled down to three simple facts. Quatre wanted him 'why would he want someone like me?'. Quatre loved him 'How is this miracle possible?'. And by nine o'clock tonight they could be together 'Screw the hows and whys of it, it happened and soon he'll be mine for good. Wait,' Trowa thought, starting to panic. 'Nine? What time is-' "Shit!" He yelled as he shot off of the couch like he'd been fired from a canon. It was eight forty-five. He had fifteen minutes to make it across town or he could lose his chance with Quatre for good.

Mere heartbeats after he noticed the time he was already out the door, he would later wonder at how he didn't break his neck on the stairs he took them so fast, jumping the last four and flying out the door.

Between the door to Trowa's apartment complex and the parking lot there was a magazine stand. Normally, if there was anything normal about his state of mind, Trowa would not have paid any attention whatsoever to the stand or the two men at it. This, however, was not a normal situation as the two standing there happened to be reading a _very_ familiar magazine, reading and talking about it. Trowa came to a complete stop when he heard on of them say.

"Damn, what do you think my chances would be if his "special someone" doesn't show? I'd be all over that in a second."

His friend laughed. "I dunno, but if you didn't make a move I sure would." He laughed again, "Maybe he'd go for both at once."

Both of the men looked up in shock when they heard a growl from in front of them, and if Trowa could have seen his face right then he might have marveled at the fact htat he could pull off a perfect Yuy Death Glare.

"Back off," He ground out. "He's taken."

"Sorry dude, didn't know he was yours." One said, his hands raised in a placating gesture.

Trowa nodded once and started running for his motorcycle again thinking 'Mine. I could get used to that.' Had he looked back at the two men he would have seen one pull out a cell phone while the other just laughed his ass off.

It was, Trowa reflected later, an absolute miracle that he didn't either kill somebody or get pulled over as he broke several laws to get to Quatre's house before his time limit was over, and if it hadn't been for the three-car pileup a mile from Quatres he would have made it on time. He had to ditch his motorcycle on the farside of the wreck and run the rest of the way to Quatre. As it turned out he was only three minutes late, it was the fastest he'd ever run in his life.

Trowa prayed to whichever deity might be listening that Quatre was still waiting, that he hadn't missed his chance, and for once it seemed that somebody was listening. He only had the chance to knock once before the door was flung open to reveal Quatre's hopeful face.

"Trowa?" He asked, clearly wanting to know what his answer would be.

For a moment Trowa drew a complete blank. He'd been in such a rush to get over to Quatre that he hadn't even thought about what he would say to him. "Nice pictures" didn't sound right so he settled for "Um…Honey, I'm home?" hoping that he didn't sound like too much of an idiot.

Quatre's face broke out into a huge smile. "Finally!" He said as he grabbed a fistful of Trowa's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

-------------

"Duo?"

"Lenny! Hey man, how'd it go?"

"Damn Duo, you never told me that he could pull off Yuy's glare. Other than nearly shitting myself it worked like a charm, he's running to the parking lot like the pavement's on fire."

"Yes! Heero, Wufei, it worked! Thanks for doing this guys, it would've driven me nuts if I had to wait 'till tomorrow to find out how it went. I can tell Dave enjoyed himself, tell him to take a breath before he passes out."

"Not a prob Duo, Howard wants these two to get together as bad as you guys do so he gave us the day off." There was the sound of a tussle and a new voice came on the phone.

"Duo! Dude that was awesome, but what are the chances that we'll get to actually see the pictures? I wanna _see_ what Winner's hiding under all them clothes."

"Not on your life. The only way Quatre would agree to the plan was if Tro's copy of the magazine was the only one with his pictures in it. Sorry bud, those are private."

"Damn. Ah, well. At least we got to see Barton almost break down a door and pull a Yuy."

Duo laughed, "Yeah, too bad we couldn't have seen the look on Trowa's face when he first saw his Centerfold. Oh well, thanks again you guys."

"Anytime Duo, say hi to your other halves for us."

"Will do. See you later Dave, don't forget to call Howard."

"Like I'd do that, he'd kill me. Take 'er easy Duo."

-Click-

-Click-

-End-

---------

A/N: I've been working off and on on this story for about...a year. This is proof that I can't listen to music with nothing else to do to occupy my time. As for the lemon scene, I blushed the entire time I was writing it. I can read the bloody things all day long no prob, but writing them, pfft. (palmface) I need to get out more.

This is my first songfic without the song, so...what doyou think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know please,reviews make me write faster. ;-)

In totally unrelated news, Sythes has had over 2,000 hits! OMG, I love you people! Thanks for reading my stuff!


End file.
